I Can be Your Hero
by Chazzyheartslexi
Summary: 79 A.D. Trouble is strewing in the depths of Mt. Vesuvius. The people in the town of Pompeii are clueless to the distaster nature has stored for them. In the midst of chaos, a young man is determined to protect his precious one. AU GerIta SpaMano
1. Heartfelt Dance

**Hello~ It's been quite a long time since I've posted anything on here. I've lost all of the files on my computer and have FINALLY gotten a new laptop. DX This is my first Hetalia story, so I hope it's alright. I know that the subject of Pompeii is a very sad one. I think everyone knows the story, but for those who don't, it pretty much went like this: Sometime around the 24****th**** of August, 79 A.D. Mount Vesuvius, a huge volcano towering over the Roman city of Pompeii erupted, killing an estimated 20,000 or so people. The city was covered in ash, forever frozen in time. It was a horrible event in history, and I couldn't help but want to write it out in the view points of people living during that time. Now, enter in Italy, Germany, Romano, and Spain into the picture, and you have the makings of a tragic fanfic! For those who decide to read this, I hope that you will keep in mind that my depictions of the city and events are not entirely accurate. For one, a Spaniard and German might not have been found in the city of Pompeii at the time, so I merely said that they were abandoned children who became slaves in the story. How else would I add them in? XD Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

><p><strong>Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?<strong>

**Would you run and never look back?**

"So this is it," Alfred Jones, a young American said as he gazed at the ruins before him.

"Yes," his friend, an Englishmen known as Arthur Kirkland, replied. "This is the ancient city of Pompeii."

"Woah! It looks pretty old if you ask me!" He took in every painting, every block of stone in front of him. "The famous city." He whistled. "Seems like old garbage if you ask me."

"Don't say such things!" Arthur retorted. "Don't you know what happened here?"

"Huh? There were coliseum fights and plays and the Olympics here, right?"

"No, you git! You're getting this confused with Greek cities." He scoffed, shocked that Alfred knew just about nothing of the city. "This is an ancient Roman city."

"Ohhh…" He used his hand to shade himself from the sun, glancing off to the silent giant in the distance. "So… that's a huge mountain, huh?"

"It's a volcano," Arthur corrected him. "Mount Vesuvius. Although the people who lived here probably only thought it to be a mountain…"

"What do you mean?" Now Alfred seemed curious, head tilted to the side as he gazed at him questionably. "They were like, ultra-smart back then, right?"

"Not quite…" He looked over to the remains of a large house sadly. "If only…"

Alfred kept his mouth shut then. Judging from the gloomy look on the Briton's face, something horrible must have happened here years ago. "It was a much different time than our own," Arthur continued. "A simple time… one that was destroyed by nature."

"Tell me about it!" Alfred insisted, beyond curious now.

"Alright. You might want to sit down." He plopped down next to the American on a patch of grass in front of the ancient house. "Well… it all started sometime around 70 A.D…"

**17 August, 79 A.D.**

Ludwig didn't have many memories before that day. He had heard that as a child he had been found abandoned by Feliciano's father. By some chance of miracle, the man had decided to take him in as a slave. Bearing nothing besides a scribbled name upon a ring on his finger, Ludwig was simply known as that.

The day that had stood out in his memories was the one in which he met his master for the first time. He remembered an innocent voice saying his name and a pair of chocolate eyes accompanied by a dazzling smile that stunned and awed him. This beautiful boy was the son of Mr. Vargas, a wealthy businessman, and he was instructed to do anything that he asked. It took many weeks before the young blonde had gotten used to the daily jobs around the city he had been brought into- this intricate city known as Pompeii.

It was on one of these usual mornings in which the sun had just risen above the horizon to illuminate the world above the figure a towering mountain that Ludwig made his way to his master's sleeping quarters. Along the way, he came face to face with Feliciano's brother, Lovino, who greeted him with a scowl.

"Bastard," he had muttered, pushing past Ludwig in search of his own slave. Ludwig merely ignored this common occurrence and entered Feliciano's bedroom. A small smile came upon his face when he saw the auburn haired boy in his sleep- curled up to make himself comfortable on the small cot he occupied.

"Master," he said, shaking the boy's shoulders gently. "It's time to wake up." A yawn answered his words and sapphire met amber as Feliciano peered up at him.

"Eh? Already?" He questioned in a voice laced with the last remnants of sleep as he sat up and stretched. Ludwig pulled him out of his sleeping attire and set it down beside the cot when he heard a small sound on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Ludwig asked as he looked over his shoulder. He saw a small figure laid out in the corner and Feliciano grabbed his arm.

"Please don't make him go away!" He begged, pointing towards the small puppy that he had brought into his room. "I just found him yesterday and he has no one to take care of him…"

"Master…" He sighed to himself, dressing Feliciano for the day. "You know what your father told you. Animals can't just be picked up from the street, they could belong to somebody."

Feliciano pouted, his cheeks puffing out in a cute way as he slipped into his sandals and stood up. "I know but-"

"No buts," He insisted, pushing a few stray bangs from his master's face. "You can keep him for today, but tomorrow you will have to release him."

"Okay…" Feliciano finally relented, crossing his arms. Although Ludwig was his slave and was to do all that he asked, the two had a very close connection. In the end, Ludwig had to answer to the boy's father, however, and so even when Feliciano would beg him for things he sometimes had to say no.

"Fratello!" A booming voice echoed across the room as Lovino appeared at the doorway. "Father says that your jerk of a slave needs to go to the market and stock up on food today."

"Oh! Alright, Lovino!" Feliciano replied, looking towards Ludwig. The blonde was standing in front of the small dog, effectively blocking him from Lovino's view. He then glanced back at his brother and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Antonio?"

"Already at the market," Lovino simply replied before getting tired of this conversation and leaving the two. Feliciano waited until the sound of his brother's footsteps faded before turning around.

"Thank you, Ludwig!" He said, running towards him and capturing him in a huge hug. "I was so worried that he was going to see the puppy and-"

"Just make sure to get rid of him by tomorrow," Ludwig returned the hug as Feliciano continued to shower him with words of appreciation. Seeing Feliciano so happy always brought a smile to his face and stirred a warm feeling in his chest. He decided to enjoy the moment while he lasted; there was a long day in front of him.

**()**

"Hey, Ludwig!" Antonio greeted when he arrived at the market a few minutes later. In the midst of the crowd of people rushing and trying to get what they needed as fast as possible, Lovino's slave was grinning and taking his time, looking over each tomato before picking the best ones to buy.

"Hello," he said in reply, standing next to him and picking up some fruit. It really was a beautiful day. There seemed to be not a cloud in the sky, allowing the sun to shine freely upon the world. Its rays glistened from every direction and sent warmth to every citizen of the bustling city. Ludwig took notice of this and felt his good mood increasing as he gave the man selling the food some coins.

"Thank you for coming!" The chubby man said, flashing him a beaming smile. "Wait…" He examined Ludwig and Antonio briefly before his eyes lit up in recognition. "You're Mr. Vargas's slaves, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Antonio was the first to respond, cradling the pot of tomatoes he had purchased.

"Tell Mr. Vargas that I said hi, would you? We've always been good friends, but I haven't seen him much lately."

"Sure thing, sir!" It seemed that Mr. Vargas had known much of everybody in the town. Everywhere they went, people were mentioning him, asking how he was doing and such. It was no surprise. The man was not only kind, but owned many a business in his time. Now he ran one from home, mostly dealing with trade and other such things. It was rare to see him away from the huge house that he lived in.

"Wait!" Antonio called out before they were able to leave the market. Ludwig turned around with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he wanted to stop for. He watched as the curly haired brunette wove through the crowd towards another vendor on the opposite side of the area. No more than a few minutes later, he returned with a proud look on his face and a small pouch in his hand.

"What-"

"A surprise~" He simply said, a small bounce in his step. "For Lovino."

"Oh…" He truly felt sorry for Antonio. Unlike Feliciano, Lovino seemed like such a cruel person who was always in a bad mood and complained about everything. "What did you get him?"

"This," He put the pot of tomatoes underneath his arm and opened the pouch with his free hand, revealing a delicate ring inside it. Ludwig found his mouth open in shock as he gaped at him.

"WHAT? Antonio, what are you thinking? You can't just give him, a growing man a-"

"It's cute," The other man interrupted him, still wearing the same goofy smile as always. "Like him." Ludwig didn't know how to reply to this, so he instead glanced down to the stoned street below him as they continued towards the Vargas home. For one thing, Lovino was anything but cute. How somebody could find a person who blew up at everyone, broke things constantly, and caused trouble cute was beyond him. Second of all, a ring wasn't exactly something you would buy another guy, especially if he was your master. His thoughts were brought to a halt when Feliciano greeted him at the door with a tight embrace.

"Ludwig, you're back!" He said in his cheery voice, pulling the man inside the house after Ludwig had set down the fruit he brought back. Like many of the children of rich families, Feliciano and his brother didn't work. They were currently being trained by their father how to run the business, however, so that they could take it over when he passed on. More responsibility was placed on the older sibling, so it seemed that Lovino was the one busy with things most of the time. "Look!" He picked the puppy up when they were in Feliciano's room. "He looks really happy, doesn't he? I decided to name him Poochie!" Ludwig couldn't help but pat Feliciano's head and chuckle at his childish antics. Even though he had come to be seventeen years of age, it seemed as though he would forever remain a child inside. He carried about him a sort of innocence that he had seen only in the eyes and laughter of small children.

"Yes, he does seem quite taken with you," he admitted after returning from his thoughts.

"So can I?" Feliciano looked up at him with sparkling eyes, obviously using every tactic he knew to beg his slave into submission. "Can I keep him?"

"Only until tomorrow," he wrenched his gaze away from those eyes, knowing that he would give in if he held their gaze for too long.

"Awww…" Feliciano looked down, pulling the puppy closer as if that would deter him from his fate. "Okay then…" Silence passed between the two for a few moments as Ludwig stood up and began tidying up the room, picking up stray clothes strewn out upon the floor and pieces of discarded food that Feliciano had just eaten. It was as he stooped down to pick up a bowl that he heard the melody. A sweet sound laced with such sincerity that it tore at his heart. He knew instantly that the person singing softly was Feliciano, but he found himself in a state of awe. The words were absolutely ridiculous, something about his darling Poochie or whatnot, but then it drifted on to other subjects.

"Oh Poochie will be happy for all eternity~ And Ludwig will forever wear a smile! Lovino will glare at Antonio, and Papa will laugh all the while." Yes, truly absurd the song was, but it was the voice, the sound produced by that boy that shook Ludwig to his very core. This continued on and then Feliciano stopped.

"Ludwig…" He said, placing the dog on his cot and standing in front of him with that stunning smile of his. "Will you dance with me?" The question had come from nowhere and was so unexpected that Ludwig found himself at a loss for words, muttering nonsense as his face heat up slightly. "It's been such a long time… Such a long time since I've danced with anyone," he continued, oblivious to Ludwig's inner turmoil. "I know that father doesn't approve of dancing… but I want to… with you." For some reason, those words awoke something inside of Ludwig- something in which he couldn't name. He felt warmth surround his hand as Feliciano took it within his own. "Please?"

"F-fine," he finally said, averting his gaze as Feliciano guided his hand to his hip. The song continued and Ludwig found himself swaying in tune to it, Feliciano's body warm against him. He knew- he _knew_ that master and slave shouldn't be so close, but for some reason it felt right. This act was something so genuine and heartfelt- so _Feliciano_- that Ludwig found he couldn't pull away.

**()**

"BASTARD!" Lovino screeched as he stormed down the hallway towards the room Antonio shared with Ludwig. As expected, he found his slave eating a tomato and sitting on his cot.

"Lovino!" Antonio greeted with a grin. "How were the lessons?"

"Forget the lessons, I need your help, filthy slave!" He yelled, causing his slave to look at him with complete attention.

"With what, master?" He asked, wondering what tedious job he would request this time.

"I-it's… well…" He watched as Lovino's face became as red as the tomatoes that he loved so much. "A-about a girl…" Antonio found himself freeze at this, heart thudding painfully in his chest. Of course… he knew that this was going to happen. That Lovino, his secret object of affection, would eventually find a beautiful woman to marry. As selfish as it was, Antonio hoped against all hope that Lovino would one day fall for him- servant or not- but it seemed as though that day would never come.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked, all joyfulness lacking in his tone and he stood up.

"S-see… if she likes me…" Romano tugged at the sleeve of his tunic in embarrassment. "That's all. Now, hurry up you jerk!" He nearly dragged Antonio through the house towards the front, where a group of women were talking amongst themselves. "That one!" He said in a hushed voice, pointing to a pretty girl with coal black hair. "Ask her!"

"You should do this yourself," Antonio said, a part of him not wanting to do this task at all. "Otherwise-"

"DO YOU DARE GO AGAINST YOUR MASTER?" He boomed in a loud voice, quieting down when he saw that the women were looking around, wondering where it had come from. "Now do it."

"Fine." He walked towards the girls and singled out the one Lovino liked. "May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, averting his gaze and trying to push away bad thoughts- thoughts of jealousy and hatred that threatened to consume him. When he finally pulled her aside, he took a large gulp and asked the question. "My master is Lovino Vargas. I was simply wondering… if you found him attractive."

"Oh?" She tapped her chin, as if trying to remember who he was. "Feliciano's brother?"

"Yes." _Here it goes,_ he thought to himself. _My chances are gone._

"Well if it's him, then no," she said, her face scrunched in disgust. "Between you and me, he's not much to look at. Now his brother," she practically swooned in front of him. "That's a different story." He felt his hands clench into fists at this response. This girl was offered the world and somehow, she threw it away. How did she not realize how amazing Lovino was? He heard rustling behind him and caught a short glance of brunette hair before it disappeared. Great. Lovino had been hiding behind the tree and had heard the whole thing.

"What was that?" She asked, backing away as if a monster was about to jump out from behind the tree.

"It was nothing," he reassured her. "Just a dog, I'm guessing."

"Oh," and with that, she was on her merry way with her friends discussing god knows what it is that girls discuss when they're in a group by themselves. He quickly ran inside, determined to find Lovino.

"Master!" He called as he entered the house, gazing down the hallways in search of him. "Where are you?" He stepped to Lovino's door and heard sniffles coming from the other side. Shocked by this, he knocked on the door. "Master?"

"GET OUT!" Antonio flinched when something smashed against the other side of the door. "STAY AWAY YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Lovino…" He said in a quiet voice, turning away from the door to give his master some space. He fisted the small pouch he had kept hidden and vowed that he would never allow his master to cry alone again. He would be there for him when he was down and make him feel loved. "I'm sorry…" One day, he would make Lovino see just how much he loved him, but for now, he would have to ensure his happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first chapter. Is it alright so far? Did ya like it? Please review and let me know what ya think! X3 I'm sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter. I'm like, half asleep while I'm writing this and have no beta editor LOL I don't even know if they had doors or cussed back then! XD Well, either way, for the sake of good fiction, that's the way it shall be in this fic. See ya guys in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Save My Soul

**Heya peoples! X3 I just wanted to say thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting/adding the story to your alerts! I know that this fic is gonna be sad, so I didn't expect many people to wanna read it. Thank you guys for giving it a chance~ You all inspired me to get the next chapter finished so quickly! Special thanks goes out to tttooohappy and Miquel Romani! You guys rock for reviewing!**

**Oh! And since I couldn't reply back to ya…**

**Tttooohappy: Yayz! :D Thankies~ I'm glad that you like it so far, yo!**

**Disclaimer (since I forgot to add one to the first chappie): No, I don't own the awesomness that is Hetalia… If I did then I wouldn't be writing fics, would I? OuO Nopes! I'd be putting tons of yaoi into the anime! Hee hee~ Oh, and I'd give Denmark WAY more appearances! K~ Nuff said!**

**On to chapter dos! **

* * *

><p><strong>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?<strong>

**Would you save my soul tonight?**

It wasn't until hours later that Lovino had finally left the haven of his room. When he spotted Antonio, he merely scowled and walked in the opposite direction, eyes red and puffy from crying. A sinking feeling erupted in Antonio's chest. At first, he had felt himself relieved that the girl had no affections for Lovino, but now that he saw the utter sadness on the other's features, the situation made him feel terrible. "Master!" He called out to him, desperate to make him feel better despite the utter rejection that he had just experienced.

"Stay away from me, bastard!" Lovino yelled, refusing to look at him as he strode forward at a faster pace. All day, Antonio had heeded Lovino's wishes, giving him his space, but now, he would hear it no more. He ran forward until he walked side-by-side with the distressed man, reaching for his hand.

"Lovino," he said in a soft voice, even as his hand was slapped away by the other who still refused to meet his gaze. "It's alright. You'll-"

"What? Find somebody else?" Lovino snapped, kicking at a stone on the ground when they walked out of the Vargas home. "Tch! Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Not quite what I was going to say…" Antonio said, not deterred in the slightest by Lovino's words. If there was one thing he knew for sure about his master, it was that he often kept things bottled up inside, hiding behind a mask of anger when he was the most depressed or stressed on the inside. "I was going to say that you'll get through this. As hard as it must be for you to believe this now, she just wasn't the one for you."

"No kidding…" They found themselves in the middle of town, the moonlight framing the sky with pale light as they continued onward. "If she was then she would have…" He trailed off, eyes appearing distant and Antonio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One day somebody will realize how wonderful you are," Antonio said, voice gentle and comforting as his grip tightened slightly on the sleeve of Lovino's tunic. "And they will give you all the love you deserve."

"Jerk!" Lovino growled, pushing him away and kicking yet another defenseless rock. "Stop trying to make me feel better." Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, the two wound up in front of the pool at a rich woman's house, staring at their reflections in the moonlit water.

"I'm only telling you the truth," Antonio said, being completely honest with the other young man. "Lovino… You will be loved, and when that day happens, that person will know just how lucky they are."

"QUIET!" Lovino shouted, surprisingly not loud enough to wake anyone, although barking was now heard from the distance. "What do you know, huh? WHAT WOULD A SLAVE LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?"

Those words stung Antonio somewhere deep inside, making him feel more insignificant with each passing second, yet he still remained determined. "They will hold you dear above everybody else."

"Stop it!"

"They will tolerate your constant ranting and still have a fondness for you." It seemed as though Lovino was at the breaking point, eyes watering and red. Lovino had to hear this though- he had to _know_ that he would one day be loved.

"I said, stop!"

"They will love you!" Just as soon as the words left his mouth, Antonio felt pressure on his chest as Lovino shoved against it. He was able to keep his footing; however, the opposite force caused Lovino to fall backwards- right into the chilly waters of the pool below. Lovino landed on his butt, face flared with anger and body drenched with water. Antonio would have laughed if he hadn't noticed Lovino's slight shaking.

"B-b-bastard!" Lovino muttered, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to get warm. "'All your fault…"

"Master…" He reached out, grabbing Lovino gently, and lifted him into a standing position. Luckily, the pool was only a few feet deep, so Antonio had been spared from the wet fate. "You're going to get sick if we don't get you warmed up." He placed a hand on Romano's cheek and noticed that it was cold from the water that had splashed on it.

"Whatever," Lovino ducked away from his touch, storming off towards the mansion. "Since you were the one who caused me to fall, you will make me a warm bath once we get home."

"Yes, master…"

"Then, as your punishment, I will not allow you to have any tomatoes for three days."

"Yes, master…"

"Tch!" Lovino glared at the path ahead, keeping a steady pace with his slave following behind him. "And stop looking dejected like that! It doesn't suit you… not like that stupid smile always does…"

This brought a small smile to Antonio's face as they entered the house. "As you wish, master."

**18 August, 79 A.D. **

Things went normally in the port town of Pompeii for Ludwig. As per usual, he started his morning by waking Feliciano. He watched the boy release the dog as soon as he awoke as he hadn't done so the day before. After making sure that his master was well fed and ready to start his day, he got to work on the laundry, standing in the midst of the small make-shift tub in the large room, swishing through the water with his feet to ensure that they were getting cleaned. It was as he was doing so that Antonio appeared, getting to work in the tub with him.

"Good morning, Ludwig!" The slave greeted, wearing his usual bright smile as he stomped on the clothes.

"Good morning…" Sapphire eyes remained focused on the task at hand, wanting to get this done as quickly as possible so he could do the rest of his chores for the day. No matter how busy he made himself, he couldn't stop thinking about the events of the night before. When he was dancing- actually _dancing_- something he would never have considered doing, he felt… significant. As though for once in his life, he wasn't merely a slave, but _Ludwig._ That he was the one bringing such happiness to his master by just being there. That at that moment in time, the two of them was all that had mattered. The warmth returned in his chest again accompanied by fluttering feelings he had never experienced before. All he could see was that slightly tanned face, chestnut eyes glittering in the darkness and looking up at him with such reverence and trust. He could feel the small waist held by his hand, the other occupied with Feliciano's fingers that clung to his. He stopped himself as soon as the images started, shaking his head furiously. It wasn't in his place to think of his master-one so innocent and far above him- in such a way.

Besides, the feelings that he was experiencing at the moment felt like those akin to the ones men should feel when met with a beautiful lady, dainty and elegant. Instead, even as he passed many dark haired beauties in the street, he was preoccupied with the image of his master's smile. "Is something wrong, Ludwig?" His thoughts came to a complete halt at the soft words, zooming into the present instantaneously. He had just prepared Feliciano's meal, passing it to him when the thoughts had struck again.

"No, nothing's wrong…" He said, trying to seem as honest as possible. Thankfully, the small Italian was caught up in the food he was presented with and didn't question the matter fuller.

"Thank you Ludwig!" Feliciano patted the chair next to him, inviting Ludwig to remain in his company while he ate. It was amazing how different his master was from the other rich men in the town. Closeness to slaves was met with disgust and contempt, but Feliciano always asked to stay with him despite other's opinions and objections. One day he had even overheard Mr. Vargas mention the matter to his son.

"You shouldn't stay so close to him," he had warned, bewildered by Feliciano's compassionate treatment of Ludwig. "He is merely a slave."

"No," that smile- that dazzling smile- had appeared upon the young man's face as he said the next words. "He is merely Ludwig."

His heart had thudded almost painfully against his chest when he had heard those words months ago. Even now, he had the same reaction, unable to meet his master's gaze as he spoke to him. "And that's why I think my brother needs someone," he was saying, kind heart showing even as he talked about his jerk of a brother. "He acts cruel, but I know that he's just seeking attention… What do you think, Ludwig?" Here he went again. Asking for a slave's opinion when what he believed shouldn't have even mattered in the first place.

"U-umm…" He cleared his throat, finally looking into the other's amber orbs. "I agree."

This answer seemed to please Feliciano as he beamed, legs swinging back and forth from his spot on the chair. "I thought you would… You always seem to know everything, Ludwig. It's as if the gods bestowed you with such a gift…" The blonde planned to deny that statement, knowing that such a thing wasn't true.

"What-" he was cut off by a slight rumble, the ground shaking beneath his feet. After a few seconds, it returned to normal and both of them were confused as to what had happened. Feliciano gave him a helpless, frightened look.

"Ludwig, what was-"A furious growl erupted from beneath the earth as the ground seemed to convulse beneath them, cupboards falling with crashes against the stone floor. In a desperate attempt to protect his master, Ludwig reached out and held Feliciano to himself tightly, as if shielding him. The auburn haired boy merely clung to him as the onslaught continued, seeming to get worse. The ordeal was a blurred haze to Ludwig. At the moment, all that mattered-all that would _ever_ matter- was the safety of his master. He felt Feliciano jump when cracks formed along the walls of the large house, obscuring the beautifully etched images upon them and giving them an obtuse appearance. When his master made a small sound against his chest, the violent rampage finally came to an end. For moments, there were no other sounds in the room besides their combined labored breathing and the manic beating of Ludwig's heart. Moments turned into minutes and Antonio rushed into the room, a horrified look on his face.

"Lovino?" He cried, emerald eyes searching the room for his master. "Where's Lovino?"

"A-antonio!" Feliciano's voice stammered. Germany refused to let him go, eyes peering about as if awaiting another attack from the earth and subconsciously pulling Feliciano closer to him.

"SLAVE!" Lovino's voice echoed from down the hall. He appeared moments later in the same distressed state that the others in the room were in. "I demand you! Explain to me- what the hell just happened?" There was no explanation to this question- the one that all four minds were simultaneously asking.

"I-"

"Mr. Vargas!" Shouts were heard from the other room. "MR. VARGAS!"

The four gathered their bearings and ran into the room, shocked at what they saw. Everything that was in there had been toppled over. Documents were strewn about the floor in a mess of pages and the worst sight in the whole room was the large cupboard that had fallen. Ludwig's breath caught in his throat when he saw a hand reaching out beneath the piece of furniture and knew immediately who it belonged to.

"FATHER!" Feliciano cried out in agony, tears trailing down his face as he kneeled down next to his father, taking the hand that stuck out. Ludwig and Antonio got to work immediately, rushing towards the cupboard and lifting it with their combined strengths. The other men in the room shook Mr. Vargas desperately, but he would not wake up. All that Ludwig could hear was the bawling coming from the small frame clutching frantically to the man. Such anguish… he vowed that he would always make his master happy. This, he decided as he gathered his master into his arms, hoping to comfort him in some way, was something that could never be fixed- something so tragic and irreversible. He would be with Feliciano as a shoulder to cry on. Although his speaking skills weren't that great and he was known to anger easily, he decided not to curse the gods and instead rubbed small circles on Feliciano's back, praying that his father's soul would rest in peace.

**()**

Three knocks were all it took for Lovino to open the door that night. Usually, pound as he might, there would be no answer. With things in the state they were, however, it seemed that the man had lowered his defenses for the night. "Slave…" He regarded him with sorrowful eyes, although his expression betrayed this with a hardened frown.

"Lovino…" Antonio murmured, reaching out to pull him into a hug. For once, the man didn't push him away, something that would have made him immensely happy were it under different circumstances. "I'm sorry…" He watched as Lovino's shoulders shook ever so slightly, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He closed the door behind him as to give the two of them more privacy.

"B-bastard!" He muttered, punching his chest in a way that wasn't as rough as it could have been. "T-that won't make him come back…" Antonio felt his heart break at seeing the usually tough Lovino act in such a way.

"I know Lovi, I know…" He wished that he could do more. He wished that he could make all the pain he was feeling go away, but he knew that it wasn't possible. Usually, when people around him were down, he would try and crack jokes to cheer them up. He wasn't prepared for a situation such as this, though and so he could do nothing more but hold Lovino until his cries died down.

After a few moments filled with muffled sniffles, Lovino pulled away, sitting down on his bed and clutching his pillow to his chest. "Leave." He said in a small voice, gaze focused elsewhere.

"I won't." He demanded, moving to kneel on the floor next to the bed.

"Of course you would defy me, even in this sort of situation," he muttered under his breath, shooting him a nasty glare.

"I won't leave you alone, not like this." Antonio said, squeezing the other's hand with his own. "You look tired, Lovi…" He could see that there were dark circles over Lovino's eyes, something he hadn't noticed before. He looked run down and tired, the curl that usually perked up cutely on the left side of his head now hanging limply as if reflecting his sad mood. "Go to sleep…" He said in a quiet voice, gently pushing Lovino's shoulders and coaxing him to lie in a more comfortable position, fluffing the pillow and placing it underneath his head. "Go to sleep…" Lovino cursed underneath his breath, even as a yawn emitted from his mouth and his eyelids drooped closed. Antonio didn't let go of his hand once that night.

**2 November, 2011**

"Wow…" Alfred remarked as he lay on his back. "So they experienced an earthquake here?"

"Yes," Arthur replied, pulling on stray pieces of grass. "It was only a sign of the horrors to come…"

"Hey Artie?"

"Don't call me that! I have a name!"

"Do you think they knew what was happening? When the earthquake came, I mean… Did they have any idea what it was?"

Arthur shook his head, golden locks flowing gently in the wind as other tourists passed by them, not giving them a fleeting glance. "No… I doubt that they had any idea what was going on…"

"So what happened next?" Alfred gazed at him with a childish curiosity. "Did people get out of the town? Heck, I know that if I had been there, I would have left. Ya know, gathered my family and headed out. Oh, and Tony of course…" Somehow, Alfred never did get the big picture of things…

"Alfred, they didn't know what was happening." He said. "Some left, some stayed. There were things that needed to be protected back in Pompeii. The town was the place where they lived, where their riches were stored and where they felt most secure. With looters rampaging the streets after the earthquake, it's easy to see why many decided to stay in their homes."

"Oh… You still didn't answer my question though! What happened next?"

"Well, lad… That's when the true desperation began…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightie! There's the second chappie. I hope that you guys liked it! I think my writing style changed a bit from the first chapter to the second one… I hope it's not too bad… XD Please review with any suggestions, opinions, or whatevers! Your reviews inspire me to continue da story and update faster! Laters taters! See ya'll in chapter three yo! <strong>

**Oh… and check this out!**

**Gross Fact: Did you know that in actuality, in the time of ancient Pompeii they would do the laundry-not with water-but with urine? O^O It grossed me out so much that I decided not to put it in the fic! XD But yeps, this is what I heard on a documentary! Crazy, right?**


	3. If I touched Your Lips

**Hiya everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! XD I'm just not so sure about this fic... one minute I like it, and the next I don't. Gah! I just don't think I'm writing this correctly at all! Anyway, this chapter is better than the other two (I hope) so I hope it's okay. Don't worry- I won't ever stop writing this fic, I just gotta get over my critical self and write! lol Thank you for the review/favorites and such. It all keeps me going! Anyway, here's chapter 3 (or in Japan, that would be san! X3). Hope ya'll like it~**

* * *

><p><strong>Would you tremble if I touched your lips?<strong>

**Would you laugh, oh please tell me this…**

**9:00 PM- 19 August, 79 A.D.**

"Conclamatio est…" Ludwig watched in silence as the soft words left Lovino's mouth. The oldest of the Vargas brothers reached forward and gently closed the eyes of their deceased father. Ludwig felt Feliciano's hand shaking as it took hold of his own. Although the boy's head was down, he could tell that Feliciano was crying softly. He squeezed his hand, hoping that it would give him even a little comfort in this horrible situation.

"Goodbye father…" Lovino said, sniffling and turning away from his father as the men of the town began the ceremonial duties, preparing him for burial.

"Ludwig," his name was said softly from Feliciano's mouth and he turned towards him. "Father always said… that he would be with us, even in the afterlife." For the first time since the ceremony began, the boy looked up at him, tears flowing down his face. Ludwig reached out to wipe Feliciano's tears away.

"Master…" Ludwig took on a surprisingly gentle tone as he caressed his cheeks. "You may not see or hear him, but he's here, always…"

"Ludwig," Feliciano engulfed him in a tight hug, clinging to him as the body was finally prepared. The whole way to the burial site, Feliciano held on to his hand, refusing to let him go. Even as Mr. Vargas's body was lowered into the ground, Feliciano was insistent at his side. Ludwig only wished that he could reverse time- that he could have saved the man before the cabinet had fallen on him. Now all he could do was protect the gift left behind from the man- his master, his Feliciano.

**20 August, 79 A.D.**

"I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Vargas." The chubby man in the marketplace said as he received the coins from Ludwig. "He was a good man."

"Yes," Ludwig simply replied, eyes not meeting the man's. "He will be missed."

"The ground shook so hard though…" Antonio piped up beside him, scratching his chin in confusion. "It's shook before, but not quite like that. You don't think-" He took a pause, as if he didn't want to even consider this a possibility. "That the gods are angry, do you?"

"Hmm…" The man pondered this with a solemn expression. "I'm not sure. It was probably just stronger than the others though. Don't worry about it too much." For some reason, Ludwig couldn't shake the feeling that something was going wrong. The other people in the city felt the same way, many of them leaving the town as soon as the tremors stopped. As they walked back to the Vargas home, Ludwig asked the question.

"Should we leave?" Even as he spoke, handfuls of people passed by them heading towards the exit of the town, little possessions in hand.

"Like them?" Antonio pointed their way before letting out a small laugh. "That man was right; it was probably just a one-time deal. We can't just leave because of something like that. I know that Lovino would be furious if you asked him." Ludwig couldn't deny that this was probably true, but if Feliciano wanted to leave, then he would. He figured that he should ask his master once they arrived. "I'm going to miss Mr. Vargas…" Antonio then said, mood darkening as he gazed down at his pot of tomatoes. "Really…"

Ludwig chose not to respond, although feeling the same way. If it wasn't for Mr. Vargas, then who knows where he would have been that day. Probably dead, never knowing Feliciano or even Antonio. It was too much to bear, and he pushed these thoughts aside. He had to remain strong. If he broke down then it would only make Feliciano feel worse.

"We're back!" Antonio called into the house as they walked into the door, putting on a happy face again. Feliciano walked up wearing a small smile, a piece of bread in his hands.

"Hello Antonio, Ludwig," he greeted, voice lacking most of its mirth. Ludwig noticed that Antonio's emerald gaze darted around the room, searching for his master.

"Where's Lovino this time?" He finally asked.

"He hasn't left his room at all today," Feliciano said with a sigh. "I didn't want to bother him so…" Antonio nodded in understanding as he strode towards the boy's room.

"Master," Ludwig took a seat, motioning for Feliciano to do the same as he brought up the idea. "I noticed that many people are leaving the town. I was wondering if you wanted to leave too." Short and to the point, just as he always was when proposing thoughts or notions.

"I was considering that," Feliciano admitted, nibbling on the piece of bread. "It's just hard to leave Father here… I want to leave, but…"

"I see… We'll stay here then." He replied curtly, going along with the boy's decision. He then changed the topic to a brighter one, hoping to remove the tension between them and bring the smile back to Feliciano's face. They talked about times of the past and all of the crazy things they had done throughout the years. "Ja, and then you always had to sneak off." He said, remembering all the times that his master ran away when he was in trouble.

Feliciano laughed softly in response, the smile finally appearing on his face. "You always talk so funny, Ludwig!" The blonde looked confused, not noticing anything strange in the way you spoke. "You always say 'Ja'!" The hazel eyed boy imitated his tone, narrowing his eyes in the way Ludwig always seemed to do.

Ludwig froze momentarily in response before chuckling at the funny sight of Feliciano trying to glare. To him, it looked more like a pout and narrowed gaze. "Well, if I remember correctly, when you were young, you talked strangely as well. Always saying 'Ve'."

"Ve~" Feliciano said, mood now lifted considerably, jumping up and down in his seat. "And you always got annoyed when I did that!" Even now, Ludwig felt a rising tension in his forehead, his left eye twitching in irritation. "See?"

"Ja…" Feliciano giggled at that, now looking much more like his normally sunny self.

"Thank you, Ludwig!" He suddenly said, jumping up and giving the man a huge hug.

Ludwig sputtered mutely in response, never one to get accustomed to Feliciano's random displays of affection. "For being here for me…" Feliciano said, voice muffled slightly as he nestled his face in the shoulder of Ludwig's tunic. "You always make me feel better." The warm sensation racked through Ludwig's brain as he returned the hug and Feliciano continued to praise him. Ludwig knew that he could deny his feelings no longer. Try as he must, he couldn't push away this feeling- this wonderful, strange, new surge of heat that came only when he was around Feliciano. He was shocked yet again as Feliciano pulled back, face slightly pink as he hesitated, hazel meeting cerulean, before leaning towards him and kissing him chastely on the cheek. Ludwig gawked in shock and his heart pounded within his chest. Feliciano hid his face on Ludwig's chest, for once being silent. He knew without a doubt now that he was in love with Feliciano Vargas, his master. His hands pulled at the cloth covering Feliciano's back, bringing him closer. He would never reveal his feelings, he _couldn't_, but the thought of Feliciano loving another frightened him as much as when the ground shook two days before.

**()**

"Master!" Antonio said as he knocked on Lovino's door. "Feliciano said-"

"Go away!" Was his only answer. The strange thing was that Lovino's voice sounded a bit different than usual. Antonio faltered, hand pressed against the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked as shuffling was heard from within the room.

"Are _you_ deaf? I said stay out! GO!" Antonio sighed, deciding against his better judgment to leave him alone. It was just as he turned away that he heard the sound- a small cough.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked nervously, knowing what the sound meant. Before he could even open the door, he heard more coughs, terrible choking sounds coming from the room. Antonio tore open the door to see Lovino slumped on his bed, body shaking with each of his raspy breaths as he tried to still the coughing. Antonio rushed towards him, rubbing his back, speaking gentle words, doing _anything_ he could think of to calm him down. After an agonizing minute, Lovino finally quieted down, refusing to face him even as his breaths came out labored and shallow.

"Get out," he said in a weak voice muffled with congestion, form shaking slightly.

"How long have you been sick?" He asked, refusing to let this go.

"A few days…" He said, falling in a heap upon the bed, back facing Antonio. It was then that it hit him- the water. It was cold and he had fallen into the water a few days ago. It must have gotten him sick. He laid a hand against Lovino's forehead, even as the brunette struggled weakly to push it away. Antonio noticed that his skin was hot and upon closer inspection, he saw that his face was flushed.

"You have a fever…" Antonio jumped up, wrapping the blankets in a cocoon around Lovino. "I'm going to get the doctor." It was the only thing he could do at the moment. Besides, he knew the town doctor, a man named Servius, personally and he was a skilled doctor that he could trust.

"Don't." Lovino protested, snatching his wrist before he could leave. "I'm fine. I don't need a doctor."

"You do!" Antonio insisted, removing the hand from his wrist and squeezing it gently, only for Lovino to pull it back with a look of disgust on his face. "You're running a fever! I'll get Servius, remember him? He took care of Feliciano when he got sick in-"

"No, bastard!" Lovino twisted in the sheets, glaring up at him. "If you go, then Feliciano will find out!" This quieted Antonio as he gazed questionably at him. "H-he'll worry…" Lovino muttered, averting his gaze and pulling the covers up defensively around himself.

"I won't let him find out," Antonio vowed before leaving the room, determined to find Servius.

"Where are you going, Antonio?" The slave turned at the sound of his name and saw Ludwig in the hallway. He noted that Feliciano wasn't with him and questioned this. "He's taking a nap." Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, good." Antonio walked past him, wanting to make Lovino feel better as quickly as possible. "Make sure that Feliciano stays out of Lovino's room, okay?" He asked as he opened the door, only for Ludwig to follow.

"Stay away? And why's that?" There certainly was not going around the point when he was with Ludwig. The blonde always had to have the answers to everything, even when the answers were hard to give.

"Lovino's sick… he doesn't want Feliciano to worry, so don't tell him." Ludwig nodded in understanding, lingering behind.

"Ja, I'll make sure that he doesn't know."

And with that answer, Antonio left, passing through the crowd of people in the direction of Servius's house. He knocked three times on the door. "Hello?" He asked when he received only silence in return. He opened the door and walked inside to find the house empty. "Servius?" He went into room after room, but no one was in the house. "Serv-"

"He isn't here right now," a man said from out of nowhere. Antonio jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see one of the doctor's slaves.

"Where is he? I need his help! My master is-"

"He left. Said he wanted to stay safe after the ground shook so violently." What was up with this guy and interrupting him all the time? Antonio sighed in frustration.

"But he's the only doctor that I trust in the town! Please-"

"I can't do anything. I don't even know where he is, sir. All I have is my orders- to stay and watch over the house while he's gone."

"But-"

"That's all I can tell you." Antonio stormed out of the house, now worrying. How was he going to get medicine for Lovino? Sure, he could always find another doctor, but many of them didn't have very good reputations as of late. He paced up and down the street, not knowing what to do when he saw a herbal man on the corner, a bag of spices in his hand. "Sir!" He asked, running up to the man. "My master is ill, is there anything you can give me to make his cough and fever better?"

The small man smiled up at him, presenting him with a plant. "Try this."

He looked down at the plant in confusion. "What is this, sir?"

"It's called, Borage. It should help reduce his fever." The kind man said him, refusing to make Antonio pay for the herb.

"Thank you so much!" He said, smile appearing on his face now that he had hope. He strode home in a hurry, kicking the door open and walking past Ludwig.

"Where is Servius?" He asked, looking for the doctor who wasn't there.

"Gone," He replied. "He left when the ground shook."

"Oh…"

Antonio then entered Lovino's room, finding his master in the same position he was in when he had left. "Lovi," he said in a gentle voice, coaxing him awake.

"What?" He asked, voice weak and small as he sat up.

"You need to take this," Antonio crushed the plant into small pieces, placing them into a cup of water and passing it to the sick boy. Lovino saw the liquid and took it, sipping it greedily until it was all gone. "There…" He set the cup on the cabinet next to Lovino's bed, setting him in a comfortable position on his bed. "You'll feel better now," he stroked his hair, finding it surprisingly soft and Lovino merely hummed softly in response. He sat by his side for a few minutes, before finally speaking up. "Lovi?"

"What do you want?" He asked, voice lacking its usual power as he shifted towards Antonio's warm hand, shaking as if he was cold, even if his body was so hot. Antonio smiled and wrapped him into a hug, and for the second time, Lovino didn't pull away.

"Get better, okay?" He said, rubbing small circles on his master's back.

"Why do you care so much?" Lovino asked after moments of silence, head placed in the crook of Antonio's neck.

"Because I love you," He admitted, the words leaving his mouth for the first time. He felt Romano's heartbeat rush below him. Seconds trickled by and for a while, Antonio was certain that he wouldn't get an answer. Lovino's body trembled slightly and Antonio gaped, certain that he was crying. "Lovi-" He was cut short when Lovino let out a laugh, body shaking as he did so. "What?"

"You don't mean that, idiot." He said, pulling away from Antonio's embrace and facing away from him on the bed again. "Stupid…" He yawned, pulling up the covers.

"I do. I love you, Lovino. I love you," the words came out like a mantra as he gained courage and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Lovino's forehead. "I love you."

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled as loudly as he could, hiding his blushing face from view. One day, Antonio would make Lovino believe him.

**()**

"Ludwig," Feliciano finally came out of his room, rubbing his eyes after such a long nap.

"Hello, master." Ludwig said, feeling slightly nervous around the boy after he realized how he truly felt.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Feliciano said, looking downwards. "You're more than a slave to me, Ludwig…" Ludwig could feel his breathing stop. "You're my friend."

For some reason, Ludwig felt a sinking feeling at the word, _friend_. "Right… Feliciano," he said, watching as his master brightened considerably at this.

"Ludwig? I want to show you something!" He said out of nowhere, grabbing Ludwig's hand and slipping on his sandals before tugging him outside. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Ludwig asked as he was practically dragged down the street. Feliciano only continued smiling, the curl on the side of his head bobbing up and down with each step that he took. They walked onwards for a while, actually leaving the city and heading towards a place Ludwig had never been to before. He gazed around and took in the pretty surroundings. Now that they were out of the city, everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. The only sounds were the soft padding of their shoes hitting the grass and the rustling of trees in the afternoon breeze. They walked past many trees before climbing up a hill.

"We're here!" Feliciano said, plopping down on the soft grass. Ludwig stood, frozen in awe at the scene before him. The setting sun set its orange light upon the side of Mount Vesuivius that stood powerful in the distance. The sky seemed vast and beautiful in this light, with no buildings to obscure the view. And then there was Feliciano, gazing up at Ludwig with his innocent smile, auburn hair swaying slightly and chocolate eyes sparkling as if lit up by the sun itself. Yes. It was beautiful. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"I like it," was all he could say, sitting down next to Feliciano and picking at the grass beside him.

"I'm glad…" Feliciano said, gazing at the mountain in the distance. "Father used to bring me here when I was little. All the time…" A sad look came upon his face and his eyes looked distant, as if he was reliving those times that he spent up where with Mr. Vargas. He could picture it- little Feliciano with his adorable laugh and constant "Ve~"s up here with the man, always so happy. Now, times have changed, but that childish purity still seemed to remain with Feliciano, even now. "You know… I think father's happy. Maybe he's in a place like this," his outstretched hand sketched the scenery before him. "And he's with mother now. And they're singing and holding hands. On a hill… in the sunset…" The picture was just so beautiful that Ludwig found himself in awe, looking up at Feliciano. "Nothing to hold them back. And mother's better again. She's holding him close, so happy…" A lone tear slipped down Feliciano's face, and he wiped it away quickly. "So happy…"

"Of course they're happy," Ludwig said, placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. He didn't know what else to say, but then Feliciano gazed up at him, the smile appearing again.

"And they want us to be happy too." There was that kind Feliciano he knew, the kind Feliciano that was now leaning with his head on Ludwig's shoulder. "And Ludwig?" The words came out almost as a question, as if he was nervous to say it.

"Ja?"

"Being with you makes me happy…" Those words rang in Ludwig's heart, pulling at him as he looked down at his most precious Feliciano. He froze when he noticed how close they were, as Feliciano leaned up towards him just as he gazed downward. Their noses were mere inches apart and for seconds, time seemed to stand still.

"Ludwig…" He said, voice gentle as he leaned up further still.

"Feli-" He was halted when the boy closed the gap between them, soft lips meeting his. Ludwig wasn't sure what was happening, it was like he was falling, he was falling and the only thing holding him up, glued to the moment was cute, adorable, innocent Feliciano with his soft skin and his warm lips- lips that were now glued to his. He pulled him close, deepening the kiss and never wanting to pull away.

"Ludwig," his name came softly from Feliciano when he finally moved away for air. Sapphire eyes that had always seemed so cold now overflowed with emotion, and Feliciano felt himself blushing at this, eyes never leaving his.

"I love you," Ludwig finally said the words, kissing Feliciano's forehead. "I love you so much…"

Feliciano looked the happiest that Ludwig had ever seen him and he uttered a small "Ve." "I love you too, Ludwig." And from that moment on, Ludwig decided that he would forever remember this night, this special night spent with only him and Feliciano on that hill, the daunting figure of Mount Vesuvius in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightie! Well, that's the end! Umm... This chapter took me such a long time to write because of all the stuff I had to look up. -.- Gosh... had to figure out how they dealt with their dead, if they had any cures to colds, what medicines they had, what the doctors were like and so on and so forth. So, that stuff should be kinda (KINDA) accurate! lol Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you guys think! Like I said, I'm not sure if I'm doing an okay job on this fic or not, so any input would be greatly appreciated!<strong>

**Totally Random Fact about Pompeii yo-People didn't wear togas all the time, contrary to popular belief. They were only worn on formal occasions as they were a pain in the neck to wear. **

**See ya'll on chapter 4! Laters!**


End file.
